


Cat Fight

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat, Cat Fight, Cats are bastards, Fluff, Jealousy, Logan is also confused, M/M, No Angst, Roman is confused, Virgil is like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: That was his spot and his boyfriend, who did this furball think they were!?Or; in which Virgil picks a fight with a cat and everyone else is confused





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the others, however I hope it's just as enjoyable!

Virgil wasn’t one to get jealous easily. At least, not before he had met Roman.

However, at this moment, there was a little furball taking up _his_ spot on _his_ boyfriend’s lap. Nope. He was not going to allow this.

The fluffy white cat opened it’s eyes and stared at Virgil as if mocking him. The emo directed a glare at the fluffy monster. His posture was tense and his back was slowly arching as he glared down at his nemesis.

Nobody had noticed the two beings who seemed to be having a silent competition. Not yet at least. They were all too busy chattering, about something or other, to notice that something was definitely wrong with the picture.

Virgil watched as the cat pawed at Roman’s hand, consequently his hand raised and began stroking the demon’s pure white fur. The emo boy’s form tensed more and he felt a growl rising in his throat. That little bastard was doing this on purpose!

Fists clenched, Virgil continued to glare at his replacement in revulsion. The cat and Virgil were too focused to notice the other people in the room had gone silent at Virgil’s growl.

Patton giggled quietly at the scene before him as both Logan and Roman stared at the scene in confusion.

Leaning over towards his boyfriend, Logan whispered, “What exactly is Virgil doing?”  Patton snorted before turning to Logan with a gleeful expression.

“I’m pretty sure Virgil’s jealous!” The words were spoken with so much enthusiasm, it served only to confuse Logan further.

Logan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Jealous?” Patton nodded before pointing towards the pair. Virgil had begun hissing at the cat, who in turn stared at Virgil before nuzzling against Roman’s lap. The action seemed to set something inside Virgil off as a loud yowl came from him, followed by a series of spits and hisses.

Logan stared wide-eyes at the scene in front of him, while Patton continued to find humor in the situation.

Meanwhile, Roman watched his boyfriend with surprise. What exactly was happening? Virgil was acting as though the cat had personally offended him. However, as far as he knew, the cat had done no wrong to his boyfriend.

That train of thought was soon derailed as Virgil let out a loud yowl, startling Roman out of his thoughts. “Virgil, love, what are you doing?” Roman had raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and patiently waited for a response, yet he was ignored.

Virgil had continued his fit and it seemed that the cat eventually became fed up with his boyfriend’s antics. The white ball of fluff jumped down, and almost immediately Virgil had climbed into his lap and curled around him.

Laughter sounded from his side and he turned to look at Patton and Logan with wide eyes. What on Earth was happening!?

“Um, Virge, as much as I love cuddling with you, would you care to explain what that entire ordeal was about?” He felt his lover’s arms tighten around him before his form relaxed.

“Mine.” A single word was all it took for Roman to understand what was happening. A smile bloomed on his face as he stared fondly at the man in his arms. He doubts he’d ever get tired of Virgil’s strange affectionate habits.

“Didn’t know I had exchanged my boyfriend for a cat…” A hiss sounded from his boyfriend, causing him to laugh.

“Shut up and love me, asshole. I need to show that cat that you and your lap belong to me, not a white furry demon!” The pout in Virgil’s tone was prominent as he spoke, only serving to make Roman grin more.

“As you wish, my dark prince.” His arms wrapped around the other in a tight embrace. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! I WROTE FLUFF! Without angst! I'm so proud of myself-
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the short update! As always, kudos and Comments are appreciated, but not necessary! If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye guys!


End file.
